100 Years Later
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: 100 years after the events of Yu Yu Hakusho, another teen with a balance between good and evil dies. But he doesn't have the same luck Yusuke had! Rated R for a lot of strong language. R&R please!


Since the events in Yu Yu Hakusho only happen every 100 years, it will happen again but a bit different. There was a boy called Jack that was born and raised in Texas. He had a balance between good and evil. It was a Saturday morning and he was in the soccer team. He went out to play soccer, and thus a new journey begin.  
  
Player: Jack here! (Passes the ball at Jack who is on the corner of the opposite team)  
  
Jack: (Gets the ball) Thanks! And here goes a goal! (Scores a goal tricking any players on the opposite team)  
  
Jack's team: YEAH!!!!!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Player: Way to go Jack!  
  
Jack: I gotta go. See you guys later.  
  
(Jack was about to leave when he tripped with a brick in the corner of the grassy field. He flipped in the air and cracked his neck when he violently fell on the ground with his back.)  
  
Players: JACK!!!!!!!!  
  
(Jack was dead on the ground of the soccer field. Jack's spirit woke up and saw that he was floating on the air above the field.)  
  
Jack: Whoa!!! What the hell is going on!? Wait a minute, last thing I remember is that I was playing soccer and when I was gonna leave, I tripped and cracked my neck when I fell on the ground. Then that means-oh no, I'M DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, an angel came out of nowhere)  
  
Angel: That's right.  
  
Jack: Whoa!!! You scared me!! Who the fuck are you anyways?  
  
Angel: My name is Morimo. I'm an angel that is in charge of taking the spirits to Heaven or Hell. But you are a weird case.  
  
Jack: What do you mean a weird case!?  
  
Morimo: Your case doesn't happen often. Actually, it only happens every 100 years.  
  
Jack: What case!?  
  
Morimo: You seem to be good and bad.  
  
Jack: WHAT FUCKING CASE!!!!???  
  
Morimo: That's exactly what I mean. Let me check your records. (A paper pops out of nowhere in Morimo's hand and she reads it) Hmmmm, interesting. It says you saved a baby from drowning once when you were at a public pool. But it also says you've stolen stickers, pencils, pens, candy, and even wallets from people.  
  
Jack: They can buy another 1. And I only stole wallets 3 times and they were always empty. Anyways, are you gonna tell me what damn case are you talking about?  
  
Morimo: You have a balance between good and evil. Thus you can't go to Heaven nor Hell. You can either live as a ghost in this world, or you can take a test to see if you can come back to life.  
  
Jack: Can I go inside people's bodies and control them?  
  
Morimo: Yes, but that's not a nice thing to do.  
  
Jack: Don't worry, I'll only do it to the bullies in school. It's alright as long as they're bad people right?  
  
Morimo: I guess.  
  
Jack: Ok, bye! I have duty to accomplish! (Starts to fly away)  
  
Morimo: Don't forget, you have until mignight to make up your mind!  
  
(Jack dissapears into the distance.)  
  
Later, at Rocko's house.  
  
Jack: Here we are at Rocko's house. Number 1 bully of the school. He's stolen lunch money to poor little kids for years. That has to stop!  
  
(Jack goes inside the house flying through walls until he reaches Rocko's room. Rocko is doing homework. Jack goes inside Rocko's body.)  
  
Jack/Rocko: Let's see, what homework does this twit has. Oh history, my favorite subject! What a coincidence!! (Reads homework question) What was the reason that Nixon had to resign? That's easy, but I'll write the wrong answer. (Writes) Nixon likes donuts. Ha ha, I could get the hang of this! Next question, (Reads) Why was Kennedy more popular than Nixon? (Writes) Kennedy has a big house and I'm an idiot that has bullied kids since I entered this school. Oh yeah baby!  
  
(Jack continued doing that for hours. It was 3:17 P.M. when he finished with the last school bully.)  
  
Jack: (Sees a clock) Wow, time flies when you're having fun! Well now what do I do? I've got nothing else to do, so I'll call that Morimo girl. MORIMO I'M READY!!!!!!!!  
  
(Morimo pops out in front of Jack.)  
  
Jack: Holy shit! Don't scare me like that ever again Motrimo!  
  
Morimo: (Giggles) Sorry.  
  
Jack: Anyways, I wanna revive. So what's the test?  
  
Morimo: 1st I have to tell you something.  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Morimo: If something happens to your body like for example, they burn it, take away all the organs, or seal its lips, then you'll be screwed up.  
  
Jack: Oh crap! They've always sealed my family members' lips and removed their organs in a mortuary!  
  
Morimo: Then you gotta do something quick.  
  
Jack: I'm so fucked up! How the hell do I preserve a body without letting it rot!?  
  
Morimo: No idea.  
  
Jack: You don't even help! I'm really messed up now!  
  
Morimo: Don't give up yet! Think of something.  
  
Jack: Like what damn it!?  
  
(There's a huge silence for a while.)  
  
Morimo: I think I know something that might help.  
  
Jack: I'm desperate, tell me.  
  
Morimo: Well, there is this group of demon gangs that have been plotting to take over Heaven and this world. Maybe if you stopped them you would be payed back by magically unsealing your lips and returning your organs to your body.  
  
Jack: Ok I think I'll do it. But how?  
  
Morimo: I'll lead you to Hell, but after that you're on your own.  
  
Jack: Ok damn it, just take me.  
  
(Both of them dissapear in a sudden poof of smoke and they appear in Hell right away.)  
  
Jack: We're here! (Turns around to see Morimo) Thank- (Notices Morimo already left) .you.  
  
Demon gangster #1: Hey who said that!?  
  
Demon gangster #2: What the fuck am I supposed to know!!!??? Get your ass down there and find out!  
  
Jack: Oh shit!  
  
(The demon gangster went downstairs to see what was going on. He saw Jack with an innocent face just standing there.)  
  
Demon gangster #1: Who in the name of Satan are you!!!???  
  
Jack: I-I, heh heh.  
  
Demon gangster #1: ANSWER ME FAST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: I-who are you?  
  
Demon gangster #1: My name is Lumer, BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!???????  
  
Jack: I'm Jack. I ummm, have to stop you guys from taking over Heaven and the mortal world.  
  
Lumer: Oh yeah? Who sent you?  
  
Jack: That's none of your business.  
  
Lumer: Oh yeah? Well Jack, everything is my business because I'm Satan's right hand man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: (Thinks to himself) What do I do now, I'm really screwed.  
  
Lumer: You're already dead, the only way to destroy a spirit is for it to be devoured. So come with me and you'll have a quick painless death.  
  
Jack: Never!  
  
Lumer: Then you'll have to get through me!  
  
Jack: (Gulps) Fine.  
  
Lumer: GET READY TO FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Lumer tries to punch Jack, but Jack dodges. Then Jack kicks Lumer on the stomach and Lumer yells in pain. After a second, Lumer recovers and continues to try to hit Jack. Jack doesn't know how to fight well, so he only dodges and hits when he's sure he's gonna be able to hit Lumer. Lumer kicks Jack on the chest and he falls to the ground. Lumer is charging a huge punch at Jack's face, but Jack rolls away from his position on the ground. Then Jack gets up and ends up behind Lumer. Jack kicks Lumer on the balls, Lumer cries in pain for a quite long while. Lumer is totally angry and chokes Jack with the right hand, while he punches him on the stomach with the left hand. Jack falls unconscious after a short while. Then he wakes up in a cell.)  
  
Jack: Where then fuck am I!?  
  
Lumer: Shut up Jack! You're in a cell about to be taken to the soul-eating beast.  
  
Jack: (Thinks to himself) Now I'm truly fucked.  
  
Lumer: (Grabs a key out of his pocket and unlocks the cell's gate) Come Jack, get ready to die.  
  
(Afterwards, Jack is handcuffed and they also put some sandals on him with huge rocks underneath them.)  
  
Lumer: Bye kid.  
  
Jack: Fuck off.  
  
(Then Lumer leaves and a huge green beast comes out of a huge cell in front of Jack. The beast seems to be hungry and Jack can't do much due to the handcuffs and the sandals.)  
  
Monster: Don't try to run away from me. I hate it when my lunch tries to run.  
  
Jack: Holy crap, you can talk!  
  
Monster: Of course! You thought I was a brutal beast!?  
  
Jack: Honestly, yeah.  
  
Monster: (Laughs) Enough, please don't run because you're still gonna end up being eaten.  
  
Jack: I'm afraid I can't keep that promise.  
  
Monster: Enough chit-chat, I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The gigantic monster starts chasing Jack. Jack manages to slowly move his feet, but it seems enough until he can't run any longer, because he got exhausted too quickly. It was very hard to run with sandals that have big rocks magically pasted underneath them.)  
  
Jack: Oh no!  
  
Monster: Oh yeah!  
  
(The monster grabs Jack with his right hand. Jack kicks the monster's wrist and it hurts a lot due to the big rock. The monster lets go off Jack in pain and screams.)  
  
Jack: (Lands) MORIMO GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Jack closes his eyes and opens them. He's safe floating on top of the city and the handcuffs and sandals are gone. Morimo is behind him.)  
  
Jack: Thanks Morimo.  
  
Morimo: You're welcome.  
  
Jack: Phew, I was about to die there. You never told me spirits can die.  
  
Morimo: I forgot.  
  
Jack: WHAT!? THAT ALMOST COST ME MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morimo: I'm sorry ok, there's still hope. Your body isn't gonna be taken to the mortuary until tomorrow. And it's barely 10:15 P.M.  
  
Jack: But how are we gonna get the body out of the mortuary?  
  
Morimo: Maybe you could go inside 1 of the personnel's body and take it out of the mortuary.  
  
Jack: You should've told me that before I went to Hell!  
  
Morimo: I said I'm sorry ok?  
  
Jack: (Mutters) You better be stupid bitch.  
  
Morimo: It still wouldn't have worked. Because how are we supposed to carry the body? And the body is gonna rot anyways.  
  
Jack: Yeah, you're right.  
  
(They both give a big sigh.)  
  
Jack: It's impossible to defeat those demons! Why did they take so long to plan how to take over Heaven and this world anyways?  
  
Morimo: 1st of all, they're aiming at Heaven 1st. 2nd of all, it's not easy to fight Heaven's armies.  
  
Jack: I guess I should just give up and live here as a stupid ghost.  
  
Morimo: I guess so.  
  
(There's a huge silence for about 3 minutes as both of them get sadder and sadder.)  
  
Jack: No! I'm not giving up! I have to defeat those demons no matter what! Take me back to Hell Morimo!  
  
Morimo: No prob.  
  
(A moment later, Jack is in Hell again. All by himself.)  
  
Jack: Lumer! I'm back Lumer! I'm ready to fight you!  
  
Lumer: (Steps in) I expected you to come back.  
  
Jack: I'm ready to fight you this time.  
  
Lumer: You must be joking.  
  
Jack: No jokes Lumer, or are you afraid?  
  
Lumer: I'm gonna crush you into little pieces!  
  
(Lumer tries to hit Jack, but Jack dodges very rapidly. It seems Jack had some motivation this time, maybe he was free of doubt. Nobody exactly knew what happened, he just fought fiercely. He kicked and punched Lumer 10 times in a minute, while Lumer didn't even touch him. Jack kicked Lumer on the face back and forth 5 times until Lumer fell unconscious.)  
  
Jack: I can't believe I actually did it!  
  
Demon gangster #2: Don't think that you're through! You still have to deal with us!  
  
Demon gangster #3: Yeah, and you're probably worn out from the last battle!  
  
Jack: Damn, how many of you guys are there?  
  
Demon gangster #3: Just 3. Lumer failed, so he will pay the consequences.  
  
Jack: What are the consequences?  
  
Demon gangster #2: A demon that fails in a real battle must pay with their life. He'll be fed to the monster you encountered earlier.  
  
Jack: I would hate to be in his shoes. Even though my shoes are pretty tight right now too. Anyways, what are you guys called?  
  
Demon gangster #2: My name is Krogh.  
  
Demon gangster #3: And my name is Crusher.  
  
Krogh: Enough, let's fight!  
  
(The 3 of them battle all at the same time. Jack manages to dodge their moves quite well until Crusher surprises him by the back. Crusher smashes his elbow into Jack's spine. Jack falls to the ground.)  
  
Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It hurts like hell! Argh, I'm gonna make you pay for this!  
  
Krogh: Then get up sissy boy!  
  
(Jack tries to get up, but his back hurts too much.)  
  
Jack: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Still hurts!!!!!!!  
  
Crusher: That's because I crushed your spine idiot! They don't call me Crusher for no reason.  
  
Jack: Shut up you fucker!  
  
Crusher: Argh.  
  
(Krogh lifts Jack into the air and throws him upwards. When he's about to land, Crusher hits him on the stomach. Then, Crusher throws him on the ground hard.)  
  
Krogh: How do you feel now?  
  
Jack: I'm tired of this crap. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
(Jack gets up and quickly smashes both of their stomachs instantly. Then he hits them on the balls and smashes their heads together. Jack then grabs Krogh and uses him as a bat to hit Crusher on the balls even more. Crusher can't take it anymore and falls unconscious.)  
  
Krogh: Crusher, you too!?  
  
Jack: (Mutters) I must hold on a little longer.  
  
(Jack continuously kicks Krogh in the balls at top speed until he falls unconscious. Then Jack falls to the ground and before falling unconscious himself, he shouts something.)  
  
Jack: MORIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A while later, Jack wakes up. He's floating over the city again.)  
  
Morimo: So you finally woke up. You've been unconscious for the whole night it's 2:30 A.M. Oh, and I have something for you.  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Morimo: This. (Hands Jack an egg) It's an egg from Heaven. It doesn't require warmth, instead it gets energy from you. If you show a negative behavior, it will get negative energy. If you do the opposite, it'll get positive energy. If it gets more negative energy, it'll turn into a monster that will eat you when it hatches. If it gets more positive energy, it'll turn into an angel and fly into Heaven when it hatches.  
  
Jack: Why do I have to take care of this stupid egg?  
  
Morimo: There goes some negative energy. You have to take care of it, because that is the test. If it turns out to be an angel, you'll revive.  
  
Jack: Ok then, sorry egg I meant why I have to take care of this beautiful egg.  
  
Morimo: That's more like it. It'll take 2 weeks to hatch. Good luck.  
  
Jack: A million thanks Morimo! Bye!  
  
Morimo: (Thinks to herself as she leaves) Just like Yusuke started.  
  
THE END 


End file.
